peanutsfandomcom-20200223-history
Woodstock Express
'Woodstock Express '''is the name given to six roller coasters of different types found in the Camp Snoopy/Planet Snoopy areas in the Cedar Fair amusement parks. Cedar Point Woodstock Express at Cedar Point is a Steel Junior Coaster built by Vekoma that opened with the Camp Snoopy area in 1999. The coaster has a 540-degree downward helix and a 270-degree downward helix. Cedar Point's Woodstock Express uses the same track layout as 4 other coasters found at other amusement parks - ''Flight of the Hippogriff at Universal's Islands of Adventure, R''oad Runner Rollercoaster'' and Correcaminos Bip Bip at Warner Bros. Movie World and Parque Warner Madrid, respectively, and Enchanted Airways at Universal Studios Singapore. However, unlike those rides, Woodstock Express only has one train of eight cars, due to the park's way of operating coasters, which causes a longer load/unload time. Kings Island Coaster information Woodstock Express at Kings Island is a Wooden roller coaster built by Philadelphia Toboggan Coasters and originally opened alongside the park in 1972. It is a basic figure 8 roller coaster that is commonly mistaken to be a Junior Wooden Coaster. The bottom of the second drop contains an on-ride photo camera. The coaster's design was based on three other wooden coasters that the designer, John C. Allen made. This one however, was made taller and lacked the curved loading station that the original three coasters had, instead having a regular in-line station that precedes the curve to the lift hill. This coaster is similar to the other Woodstock Express coasters at Kings Dominion and Carowinds, as well as Ghoster Coaster at Canada's Wonderland, and Zach's Zoomer at Michigan's Adventure. It also shares similarities with the Sea Dragon at Jungle Jack's Landing. History When the park first opened in 1972, the ride was located in the Happy Land of Hanna-Barbera themed area and was named Scooby-Doo, named after the popular Hanna-Barbera character of the same name. In 1980, the coaster was renamed to Beastie, then-named after King's Island's then recently opened coaster The Beast. Alongside this name change came an addition of a tunnel to the first drop. In 2006, Beastie was renamed to Fairly Odd Coaster after the Hanna-Barbera Land area was absorbed into Nickelodeon Universe's expansion, being named after the Nicktoon The Fairly Odd Parents!. and sharing the same name as it's Carowinds' counterpart. The tunnel that was added when the coaster was named Beastie was removed in the process. In 2010, Cedar Fair replaced the Nickelodeon themed areas in their acquired Paramount Parks (which the company acquired in 2006) with Planet Snoopy themed areas, and so Fairly Odd Coaster was renamed to it's current name - Woodstock Express. Kings Dominion Coaster information Woodstock Express at Kings Dominion, like with the Kings Island version, is a Wooden Roller Coaster and opened with the park in 1974, and was also built by Philadelphia Toboggan Coasters similarity to the Kings Island version. The Kings Dominion version has a steeper drop, longer and smaller than the Kings Island version, and runs for 10 seconds longer, although they both share the same speed. History As with the Kings Island version, this version of the coaster was located in the Happy Land of Hanna-Barbera themed area and was also called Scooby-Doo. This was actually one of two attractions in the park that was opened before the park's official opening year, as part of a trade event. In 1997, the coaster was renamed to Scooby-Doo's Ghoster Coaster after the Kidzville area opened up nearby, and shared the same name as the Carowinds version of the coaster. Later on, the Hanna-Barbera Land area was absorbed into Kidzville, although the ride kept it's former name and the Scooby-Doo license, until Cedar Fair revoked it in 2010, and so the coaster was renamed to simply Ghoster Coaster. In 2013, the Planet Snoopy area expanded into the area where Kidzone was, and so Ghoster Coaster was renamed to Woodstock Express. Carowinds Coaster information Woodstock Express at Carowinds, like with the Kings Island and Kings Dominion versions, is also a Wooden Roller Coaster and opened with the park in 1975. Like those two, this coaster was also built by Philadelphia Toboggan Coasters. The Carowinds version of the ride is taller, and runs a little faster than the other two, and shares a similar length to the Kings Island version. It also runs for only one minute, making it a shorter ride. History As with Kings Island and Kings Dominion, the coaster opened up in the Happy Land of Hanna-Barbera themed area as Scooby-Doo. In 1993, the ride was renamed to Scooby-Doo's Ghoster Coaster. and when the Hanna-Barbera Land themed area was rethemed to Nickelodeon Central in 2005, the coaster was renamed as Fairly Odd Coaster. In 2010, when all Nickelodeon themed areas at the Cedar Fair parks were rethemed to Planet Snoopy, it also included the Carowinds version, and so the coaster was renamed to Woodstock Express. The retheming of the area to Camp Snoopy in 2018 left the ride with no changes, and so remains how it does. Dorney Park and Wildwater Kingdom Woodstock Express at Dorney Park and Wildwater Kingdom is a Steel Junior Coaster built by Vekoma that opened with the Camp Snoopy area in 1999. The model of the coaster is a Family Gravity Coaster 80STD, which is used by several other amusement parks around the world. Due to it's length and single helix, this coaster takes multiple laps around the track on each ride. California's Great America In California's Great America, the coaster was given the altered name of Woodstock's Express and opened in 1987. It was built by Intamin AG and is a steel Children's Roller Coaster. The coaster is the same model as Wilderness Run at Cedar Point. The coaster was originally located in the short-lived Hanna-Barbera Land theme park in Texas from 1984-1985 as Scooby's Ghoster Coaster. After the park's closure, it was moved to Great America, and was reopened in the park's Smurf Woods area as Blue Streak ''in 1987, featuring heavy ''Smurfs theming. In 1993, the Smurfs Area was replaced with Nickelodeon Splat City, and the coaster was rethemed to Green Slime Mine Car in the process. The ride received another retheme in 2002, when it became the Rugrats Runaway Reptar (although had nothing to do with the ride at Kings Island). In 2010, with the removal of the Nickelodeon Central/Universe themed areas for Planet Snoopy areas, the coaster was rethemed to Woodstock's Express. Category:Branding and merchandise